Battery powered devices such as selective call receivers generally include a housing into which a battery is inserted (the housing having electrical contacts for coupling the battery to electrical circuits within the device). Such battery housings have an opening through which the battery is inserted and a battery housing cover (battery door) for covering the opening so that the battery is not accidently dislodged from the pager housing.
Conventional housings for electrical devices typically comprise at least two interlocking sections, and are assembled using various fasteners (e.g. screws) or fastening methods (e.g. sonic staking). Using screws or other fasteners to assemble the housing of an electronic device increases labor and material costs of the electronic device. Conversely, fastening methods such as sonic staking reduces the initial labor and material costs, but prevents the housing from being opened for repair once assembled. Because sonic staking deforms the housing, many products are considered non-repairable and discarded when the product needs repairs. Ultimately, with either fastening technique, the consumer pays additional costs for the device either initially, in repairs, or in replacing the product.
Another problem has been to provide a battery door that is self-locking and does not dislodge from the product. One known design that overcomes this problem is self-attaining and self-locking; however, this battery door was not designed to fasten the device's housing together. Therefore, fasteners are required to keep the device's housing intact.
Thus, a need exists for a housing having a secure battery door that contemporaneously interlocks sections of the housing.